The Alicorn Kingdom Eclipse
by thealicornsolareclipse
Summary: A love story of two Alicorns from rival kingdoms in a land high above Equestria, their attempt to create the never-before-completed Millenium Eclipse, and their trying to get the power to destroy the barrier between Alicornia and Equestria that Luna and Celestia created out of jealousy. (WARNING-M FOR LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTENT)
1. Chapter 1

Millions of miles above Equestria is a land called Alicornia, the original place of life for all ponies. When pony life first came into existence, all ponies were alicorns. Alicornia was split into two kingdoms, Nightania and Daytopia. There were royals of both of the lands as well. In Nightania the royal family all had black or blue fur with dark colored manes and had cutie marks related to night or darkness. In Daytopia the royal family all had white or bright colored fur with bright colored manes and had cutie marks related to daytime or light. Luna and Celestia were two princesses from the kingdoms. They wanted to be the only Alicorns, so they joined forces and powers to go down to earth and lock away the land of the alicorns. They did this when the royals were at their weakest, after the Millennium Eclipse. The Millennium Eclipse is when the moon of Nightania and the sun of Daytopia cross and have and eclipse and also combine to make perfect harmony and would give the ponies that completed it the power to break the bondage keeping the alicorns in Alicornia hostage and let them get to earth. At least, it was attempted. The only way for this harmony and power to become real was if the ponies that were completing the Millennium Eclipse felt love or perfect harmony between them.

The ponies who did it were always the most power-filled alicorn in each royal family. Normally it is two mares who are princesses. Those two were Night Wind and Day Storm. They were complete opposites. They had a hatred going back for thirty millennia. One fateful millennium, they were not the most powerful, their younger siblings were. There was a colt from Nightania and a mare from Daytopia. Their names were Solar and Luner. They were both surprised when they were told that they were to try and complete the Millennium Eclipse.

"WHAT!" Solar yelled when her older sister gave her the news that she would be trying to complete the Millennium Eclipse. "N-no! I…I can't!"

"You must!" Day Storm told her "You have no choice. You have the most power of all of us, so you must try to do this"

"B-but…Stormy-"

"But nothing. You have to. The pony from Nightania, oh I can't even stand saying the name of the place, is a colt. His name is Luner. *sigh* That's all I'm going to say. If you want to know more…uh…just ask Bright Lamp. She's met him before."

"o-okay…" Solar said as Day Storm trotted off.

After about an hour of thinking, Solar went to see her cousin, Bright Lamp, to ask her about Luner.

"Oh, yes, I remember him." Lamp said "When I met him first, I thought ""wow, he's funny looking"" but now that I think about it…he looks almost like you. He was entirely black, except that he had a white streak in his mane and tail, a white muzzle, and white hooves."

The reason she said that was because Solar was completely white, except that she had black streaks in her mane and tail, a black muzzle, and black hooves. Everypony was so confused by how she ended up like this, and the same went for Luner.

**Meanwhile at the Nightania Palace**

"Uuuugggg! I don't want to do this!" Luner said as his sister tried to teach him about the moon.

"Well, you have to. I'm so glad it's not me and that other mare, Day Storm, this time. Anyway, this time, it's you and this mare, Solar, who are doing it." Night Wind said.

"Well good for you. At least for the past few times you knew the pony you would be doing it with. I don't know anything about this mare! How am I supposed to have "complete harmony" with or "love" her!"

"Shows how much you know. *sigh* You spend as much time with her as the eclipse lasts. It is at least a week. The more you get along, the longer time you spend with each other." Night Wind said.

"And where are we supposed to do this?" Luner asked.

"When you raise the sun and meet the moon in the middle of the sky, you will be teleported to an eternal place no one knows the exact location of. The best of luxuries appear when needed. You will be teleported back to the sun when time is up." Night Wind answered "Anything else?"

"What does she look like?" He asked quickly.

"I don't know. Remember Bright Lamp? That was Solar's cousin. She is visiting again tomorrow. Ask her then. I have something to attend to, so goodbye."

"Um…bye?" Luner said as Night Wind trotted away.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Luner went to see Bright Lamp almost as soon as she arrived. She told him the same thing that she told Solar.

"It's weird how you both are so similar" Bright Lamp said.

Luner was speechless.

A WEEK LATER

Both ponies were positioned at opposite kingdoms with the sun and moon behind them. They expanded their wings and flew towards each other, higher and higher. When they met in the middle they used their magic to push the sun and moon together. As soon as the eclipse happened, there was a flash of light and the two disappeared.

Solar and Luner felt something beneath their feet. They both opened their eyes and found them looking at each other in a beautiful mansion.

"This is luxurious" Luner said to himself.

"Wow" Solar said aloud.

Luner looked at Solar nervously.

"H-hey" Luner stuttered "I'm Luner"

"Hi, I'm Solar" she said, still looking around. "This place is amazing! And big."

"Yeah, I know!" He said. "So, what are we supposed to do?"

"I guess we should, like, sit down and get to know each other..."

As soon as she said that, their horns lit up and they teleported to a living room. It was huge. It had many soft, cushy couches and chairs, a fireplace, a bunch of pillows and blankets, a bar that was fully stocked with beer and wine, and something weird. There was a strange painting above the fireplace. It was of both Solar and Luner. They were resting together, wrapped in a blanket next to. Luner had his arm over Solar and had his head resting on her neck. They were both had their eyes closed and were smiling.

Both ponies saw the painting at the same time. Their eyes were wide open and they were both obviously blushing.

"Um...that painting...uh" Luner stuttered.

"Uh, heh, yeah." Solar said.

She trotted over to one of the couches and sat down.

"Wow, this is really comfy!" She said, changing the subject.

"Really?" He replied. He went over to that couch and sat next to her.

"Wow, my sister was right, there are the finest of luxuries here." He said.

"Your sister wouldn't happen to be...Night Wind...would she?" Solar asked.

"Um...yeah. Wait, is your sister Day Storm?" Luner asked.

"Yeah, she is."

"Oh." Luner said.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few hours the two explored the house. They both got tired after a while.

"*yawn* I think we should get some sleep." Solar said.

"Yeah" Luner replied.

Suddenly, their horns glowed again and they teleported to the living room next to a door that they didn't notice before. Luner stepped forward and opened it. There was a big bedroom inside with a king size, four poster, canopy bed in it. It also had a hot tub/jacuzzi in one corner and another door on one of the walls. They went over to the door and there was a bathroom inside. It had a giant bathtub that would fit 10 ponies with spouts that hung over it that would act as a shower. It had a giant mirror over a double sink. It obviously had a toilet as well.

As they looked around they both realized something at the same time. They both froze.

"Uh...there's only one bedroom" Luner said.

"There's only one bed" Solar said right after.

In her head she said "screw it"

"I'm tired" she said out loud and walked to the bed and got in. She nestled down into the soft bed and many pillows and sighed.

Luner looked at her and thought, "she is really cute..." he shrugged and got into the bed, on the other side. After a few minutes, it got very cold. Luner looked over at Solar and saw that she was shivering like a chihuahua. He scooted over to her in the bed.

"Hey, you're shivering really hard, I'll keep you warm."

He wrapped his arms and wings around her and cuddled up to her, having his body heat rub on to her.

"Thanks" she said.

Just like that it was warm again, and both ponies fell asleep...smiling to themselves.

The next morning, they both woke up late. They crawled out of bed, took turns bathing, and went out to the living room. It seemed as if breakfast had already been laid out for them on one of the tables. The food turned out to be their favorite, oatmeal with melted and whole chocolate chips in it, with sugar at the bottom of the bowl, and on top of the oatmeal.

"Ohh! My favorite!" Solar squealed.

"It's my favorite too." Luner said. "I just want to ask...why do you sound so excited?"

"It's fine that you asked" she replied "it's just that, at home, there are so many people that seem more important than me, the chefs don't really take the time to make it for me."

"Oh"

They both ate their favorite meal and then sat back, happy and full.

"That was very good." Solar said.

"Yeah" Luner replied.

They spent most of the rest of the day watching TV, reading, or eating. It was kind of late when they were both sitting on a couch, watching TV. It suddenly got very cold again, and no matter how many blankets they put on, it was still cold. They cuddled up next to each other like the night before and it was warm again.

"It seems as though this place wants us to be together." Solar thought.

She was falling asleep. She laid her head down on her hooves and closed her eyes. Luner was tired too. He laid his head down on her neck. If there was someone else there, they would see that this was an exact, real life re-creation of the painting above the fireplace.

They both awoke, several hours later and realized that they were still cuddling. They looked into each other's eyes and realized that this was the perfect moment. They both leaned in at the same time and kissed. They closed their eyes and shared in this moment of bliss.

A bright light flashed.


	4. Chapter 4

Everypony in Alicornia saw the flash of light. It was announced in both kingdoms that the Millennium Eclipse had been completed as the sun and moon separated. Solar and Luner appeared back in Alicornia, power filled and strong. Solar's mother, Gliss, shouted to them from below.

"You must use your new power to destroy the barrier! You must both do it now!"

They both nodded. They looked at each other lovingly, then turned to face the barrier. They summoned all the power they could to their horns. They came side by side and touched the tips of their horns together. A beam of white and black shot down at the barrier. It took a few seconds, but the energy finally cracked and broke down the barrier. Solar and Luner were then encased in a bright blue light.

CANTERLOT, EQUESTRIA. LUNA AND CELESTIA'S CASTLE.

Luna and Celestia were both lounging on their couch when they felt a disturbance. Celestia gasped.

"No! They broke the barrier!"

Luna nodded. They both combined their power to summon and knock out the two ponies who did it. Solar and Luner appeared in the room with more blue light. The Equestrian princesses looked them over.

"The mare is Solar, a Daytopian princess. The stallion is Luner, a Nightanian prince. It seems that they fell in love to create harmony and break our barrier. I have seen that we are not related to these ponies even though we were in their royalty. Our cousin was married to their cousin and was divorced." Luna stated.

"Good to know..." Celestia said. "They are in our kingdom now, and are trespassers. I think we both know a...suitable...punishment for them." Celestia said with a wink.

Luna grinned and then cast a sleeping spell over them. She also cast a spell on their horns to make them unable to use magic.

"Yes I have a punishment in mind, but it will pleasure us as well, will it not?"

"It will, sister, it will"

An hour later Solar and Luner woke up. They found themselves strapped to a big vertical titanium table that was split a few feet where their plots were, so that their tails hung behind the table. There was about five feet in between them. They were strapped in a position that made them look like the letter X, their arms raised above them and their legs spread below. They panicked when they tried and failed to use their magic.

"Luner? I'm scared! Where are we?" Solar whimpered.

"I don't know."

"You are in the royal castle of Canterlot in Equestria." A voice said from the door. Two figures stepped into the light. "I am Celestia and this is my sister, Luna."

They recognized the two mares as the ones who trapped them in Alicornia.

"It seems as if you stepped out of your territory and are trespassers. This deserves punishment." Luna said.

Luna walked over to Luner. She used her magic to make his 10" dick become erect. She looked at it, greedily. She put herself over him and began thrusting herself on him, making his 10" go all the way into her tight vagina. She did this fast and hard. While that was going on, Celestia walked over to Solar. She licked her lips and said, "my dear Solar, I have something to show you!" She pulled out a box and opened it. She took an item out of it with her magic. It was a fake penis that had a long, handle looking thing on it.

"It's called a Feeldo. It is a dildo with a part that goes into me as well. It's as if I have a cock! This eight inch peice goes into my pussy and stays there. I can start fucking you then! Every time I thrust, it feels as if you are thrusting into me! The foot long part I use for you. And a foot is just the shortest it can go! It's extendible! I can extend it to three feet! And another special thing is that if I cum, there is a special magic in it that turns my woman cum into semen. So I can basically get you pregnant with my children! It's mostly used for kinky women who want to have children, but in this case, it is used as your punishment! It can also get me children of my own. Sound fun? Let's get started." Celestia explained. She grabs Solar's flanks and starts pushing the Feeldo into her virgin vagina, slowly. Solar whines and winces in pain. Celestia gets the whole foot long part in and smiles. Then she takes it back out and starts thrusting wildly, causing Solar to bleed. Solar cries hysterically. Meanwhile, with Luner and Luna, Luna is cumming all over his dick.

Suddenly, the door of the room opens and two figures step in. Solar can just about make out one over her tears and sees that it is an alicorn.

"Help...!" Solar cries weakly.

"We got your message, would you like us to help out?" A greedy female voice said.

"Yes, please. Thank you Cadence, thank you Shining Armor." Celestia says between moans of pleasure.

Shining trots behind the table, behind Luner. Shining revealed his erect, 11" member and places it to Luner's asshole. He thrust in and received Luner's cry of pain. He keeps this up.

Cadence trots behind Solar and reveals that she has a Feeldo too, except she extends it to the full three feet and thrusts it fast up Solar's asshole. Solar screams in agony. She has never even had sex before in her life. Celestia sees this and extends hers to three feet as well. More screams come from Solar. Celestia yells, "I'm gonna!" And then cums deep in her. It takes a second but then loads Solar's pussy with Celestia's semen. Cadence does the same. A few minutes later, Shining cums in Luner's ass. Luna is the last one to finish.

"See you tomorrow." Celestia laughs. And with that, the four leave Solar and Lunar in a pain filled, cum covered mess.


	5. Review reply

p style="text-align: center;"strongThis is a response to Bayonate's review:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"stronglighten up. I emam/em open to suggestions, but give me a break. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThis is the first story that I've ever posted, and you can probably tell. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI can take suggestions, but that was kind of harsh./strong/p 


End file.
